NOCE
by M-Rated-Writer
Summary: A rewrite, of my original story, Negima OC Edition. What happens when 5 ordinary teens are sent to the world of Negima? Follow the adventures of Tara, Kira, Otumaru, Axel, and Lisa as they journey through a world of Magic, Wonder, and Danger.
1. Prologue

**Yo! Dudes, I'm back. Though, I should really apologize for such a long absence. But I have a good excuse! You see after my last update I had to good shopping with my cousin and his 'fan club', and had to pick up presents for a friends birthday that was in a few days. Anyway, on our way out I slipped off the curb with all the bags in my hand and the next thing I know I get hit…hard. After that I woke up in the hospital, and was told I got hit by a truck. I've been stuck in the hospital ever since.**

**Okay, I gave the reason why I'm rewriting. There are three reasons for this actually: (1.) The way I wrote it before, in a word, **_**sucked**_**; so many, spelling and grammar errors that it's not even funny. (2.) The accident caused a bit of what most call a memory relapse, I basically forgot the original flow of the story I was going with, and decided to start over. (3.) Because it makes sense, which is enough said. XD**

**Alright, now with that all settled, we can get down to business. Ok first off the beginning of this is actually a tribute to one of my favorite story themes. That being a foresight introduction…meaning a bit of a look into the future from someone else's view, and then slips into a bit of a 'trip down memory lane' kind of thing.**

~X~

"_Many wonder the meaning of life, many seek power in hopes that it will solve there problems, but in the end both lead to sever dead ends._" _A long blue cloak figure read as it stood in the middle of a clearing._

_The light shown from the midday sun shimmered through the trees. The many sounds of the forest, from chirping to silent babbling of a near by brook, could be heard plan as day to anyone who was willing to listen. The cloaked individual sighed, looking to the sky, and watched as the clouds floated by._

"_True words of wisdom they are. Though, now that I think about it,_" _the figure thought to itself,_ "_That form of logic never really applied to back then._"

"_Oi!_" _a new voice called from the boundary of the clearing._

_The sound of bushes rustling could be heard, and moments later another cloaked figure came stepped into the light. The figure wore a long black cloak instead of blue._

"_Ah, there you are. I though I'd find you here._" _The man said as he made his way to the other figure's side._

_As he stood to the figures left, he spotted the book and held back the urge to roll his eyes, crossing his arms._

"_Again,_" _the man questioned with a, 'are you kidding' look, smirking._

_The cloaked individual just shrugged and looked back at the text in there hand._

"_I like reading, is that so bad,_" they_ questioned, but got no response other than silence, and another smirk._

_The man with his arms crossed soon softened his mocking expression, and dawned one of understanding._

"_Your thinking of back then aren't you?_" _he asked, though he already new the answer._

_His companion shrugged, but smiled at the fact that they were read so easily._

"_Maybe,_" _it ventured closing the book in his hand_ "_But can you blame me, those were some great times._" _The figure with the blue cloak then proceeded to take of their hood, revealing a set of shining red hair, with matching eyes, and the face of a young female._ "_Especially, after meeting_ them_._" She_ quipped while looking back to the sky._

**N.O.C.E Prologue  
****A hero is a hero, but we could only get her.**

The light of the nearly full moon, shined upon the darkened residents of 'Shinjuku', a suburban area just outside Kyoto, Japan. Beams of glowing light spanned across the housing of the area, giving a quant and peaceful feeling. All the houses at this time of night were quite, with not a sound disturbing the tranquil setting that one could truly call…

"Tara, go to bed!"

Sigh, never mind…

In the residents of the Owens family consisting of, Mary Owens, a single parent of thirty years, and her only daughter, Tara Owens, a high school student of Kyoto High, was the blaring of the TV. Tara was sitting on the couch with her legs brought to her chest with her head resting on her knees. The girl of sixteen years was watching the opening credits to a show that was coming on.

"_Come on hurry up…_" she thought impatiently.

The girl reached in front of her face to brush a few strands of her red hair out of her eyes, which matched her hair so well it seemed insane. She wore a simple outfit, which consisted of a plain white t-shirt, and blue knee length sleep shorts.

"Tara!" the sound of her mother's voice called out again.

"Yeah, mom?" she replied without looking from the glowing box.

From the doorway to the living room appeared Miss Owens, or Mary, which ever you prefer, with her arms crossed and a half asleep expression on her face.

"Tara, do you know what time it is?" she asked with a yawn.

Tara grabbed the remote and pressed mute, so as to hear her mom better.

"Not really?" the teen responded truthfully.

"It's almost midnight, and remember you have school," her mother stated matter-a-factly with a stern, yet obviously sleepy tone, before looking at the TV raising a brow in question "What, are you watching anyway?"

"Negima!" Tara said simply as she returned her gaze to the screen.

"That doesn't explain much," her mother stated, shacking her head, "Anyway, time for bed, chop, chop!" she ordered while clapping her hand for emphasis.

Tara sighed and stood from the couch, walking over to the TV and started to press a few buttons on the VCR.

"Oh, don't act so bummed out. You can just record it and watch it tomorrow." Her mother reassured, not at all surprised at her daughters reaction.

"But mom," she groaned, following her mom out the living room, and up the stairs "You don't get it. This is a new episode and I want be able to go to sleep at all if I don't watch it." She argued even though she had known already she'd lost the battle.

"And if you do watch it, you'll be up all night blogging about it on your computer. You'll fall asleep on your desk and when I come to wake you up, you'll say I 'm tired" The older red head countered with a sly grin "Besides it's not going to kill you, if you wait until tomorrow to watch it."

Her daughter sighed as she made it into her bed room, closing the door behind her. Since she already was in her sleep cloths, she didn't have to worry about changing. So, without another word she quietly slipped into bed, and while she waited for sleep to take her into its warm embrace she gazed at her bedrooms ceiling.

A small bit of the moons glow peeked in through the teen's window curtains. She gazed out from her position on the bed, and though she could hardly see past the piece of drawn fabric over the pane of glass, the thought of the full moon made her smile. As her eye's closed, she had one mire thought that unbeknownst to her would change her life for ever.

_'I wish I could live in a world like Negi…'_ with that she drifted off to world of dreams.

~X~

Elsewhere, in a universe governed not by normal standards, but by that of the mystical variety? A boy sat at his desk scribbling away, in his lesson planner. Which in our world would seem odd at best, but… ok yes, even in this world it's still odd, but it's become part of the norm here at Mahora Academy.

The young lad was none other than a ten year old, Negi Springfield, Homeroom teacher of class 2-A and secret mage in training. Even though a good bit of his class knows this, so I guess not much of a secret.

Negi, who had lost track of time today, had forgotten to prepare his lesson plan ahead of time. So, now he was still writing away, in his folder. Though, at this very moment a small voice made its way to the young mages ear.

'…_Negi'_

The boy in question looked up surprised, looking around. When he saw no one he turned back to his work, but thought to himself…

'What was that?' he questioned before shacking his head, which ruffled his dark red hair.

After dispensing the thought he looked towards the window, pushing his small spectacles in one smooth motion. The moon shined brightly, being the only light on, so as to not wake his roommates. Smiling the boy turned back to what he was doing.

'_I must be hearing things,'_ he commented inwardly.

Negi looked at the clock ticking away on the wall next to the room's small kitchen door, and noticed that it was almost midnight. Sighing, the boy mage looked back to his work, and thought…

'_I need to get this lesson plan done for tomorrow, and get to bed.'_ He reasoned as he started putting the last details to his well written papers _'If I don't, I'm going to be falling asleep in class instead of Asuna.'_

He chuckled softly at that, it was true that his partner wasn't a big fan of learning. Opting to fall asleep, or pretend to read her text book, to avoid being called upon, which always ended up backfiring. Negi was still to naïve to recognize this however.

Unfortunately, his small laugh had not been quiet as he though, for someone stirred from the nearby bottom bunk of the double-stacked beds. A small sleepy moan and the rising of a brown haired beauty greeted the young mage as he turned.

"Negi-kun?" a half-asleep Konoka Konoe questioned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Gomen Konoka-san, did I wake you" Negi asked apologetically, raising a hand in a matching gesture.

The young, but older than the boy, shook her head, and smiled warmly.

"It's ok Negi-kun," she said reassuringly "But you should really get to bed." She continued, this time scolding, but her being half asleep, made it more cute than threatening.

"Hai, Konoka-san," he replied with an understanding smile.

He jotted down a few more notes, closed the folder, gathered up his papers, and headed to his loft over the closet. Negi climbed into bed quickly, shooting his student a smile, which she returned, and laid his head on his pillow.

As he drifted off to sleep, he turned his gaze once more to the moon. He smiled warmly at the sight, and slowly closed his eyes, with one small thought appearing in the back of his mind.

'I wonder who called my name.' he questioned, before falling into a sound sleep.

~Chapter End~

**Yo! Sooooo, what do you think? Please be honest, I'm just hoping that this is better than the original. If you see any mistakes, let me know; so, I can fix them. Well, that's about it…**

**Oh, and before anyone worries… Those, who sent a character to me for the original Negima OC Edition, don't worry, the main characters are the same, and all the characters sent in WILL all appear! So look for ward to it.**

**And remember, LIVE AWESOME~!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone! I'm here with the new and hopefully improved chapter 2.**

**Ha I made a rhyme. Anyway, a little fun fact I actually redid this chapter twice, both times from scratch. The first was the version I wrote before I even attempted the new Prologue. SO, when I did make it, I was shocked at how different both seemed to be in comparison. The time line didn't match up, the continuation made no sense, and to top it all off I wrote both of them in a different style. I drove me nuts. So, as you can guess I started over, and I have to say I believe I did pretty good, this time around, but don't just take my word for it, read it.**

**So… Oh, right! Last time I didn't do a disclaimer. So, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Negima! There I said it happy.**

~X~

_The sky was dark, while thunder claps sounded off in the distance. Though at the moment the lone figure could careless if it was going to rain or not. For at this time Tara stood in a scorched, battered, and desolate wasteland. Rubble and debris was scattered in all directions, with ruins of what presumably were houses dotted the other wise barren landscape. _

'_Huh? Where am I?' she asked herself while looking around._

_However, she was not given much time to think over what she was seeing, for at that moment the earth shook with great force. The red head had to use all her strength to just remain standing. The ground started to spike from below, something was raising form the earth, and whatever it is, it was BIG. What emerged was by far the most hideous sight that any mortal could lay their eyes on, much less imagine…_

'_Kinda looks like my Aunt Beth in the morning,' she thought offhandedly, and threw in for added measure 'After, she puts her face on.'_

_The demonic beast roared with a shout laced with furry. The creature looked upon the teen with eyes filled with fire._

'_I bet he pays a fortune on contact lenses.' She joked despite herself._

_The monstrosity before her roared once more. Raising a fist high above its horned crested head. It was plain to see what was coming next, and with this knowledge, only one word passed through the girls mind…_

'_Crap…'_

_A large fist descended upon her, and to her shock ignited with a black flame surrounding it to resemble a dark fireball. The next few seconds seem to pass in slow motion, as the creatures punching fist came closer, and closer to her. Tara on reflex lifted her hands to protect herself knowing full well it was pointless. She might have screamed if she wasn't so frightened, it really seemed like the end…_

"_Rastel Maskil Magister__,"_

_The words came out smooth from beyond her sight, the voice echoing through the air without restriction. She could of sworn that the words sounded familiar, but was still to afraid to think of where._

"_Wall of Wind!"_

_Immediately a gust of wind surrounded her. The blowing wind made it hard to hear anything outside its borders. After what seemed like an eternity the winds died, with no roaring taking over for the wind. In fact no sound was present. It was stalk silent, and not even that 'you could hear a pin drop' saying could truly describe it._

_Slowly the girl lowered her hands from her face, but didn't completely drop them. Believing that maybe she was still in danger. Tara opened her eyes, and to her surprise, and utter shock, the beast laid charred and crispy on the ground before her. Though, a new element was added to the scene. Standing in front of the once rampaging behemoth, was a single figure in a long hooded cloak, which seemed to have seen better days._

_Tara gazed upon her savior with mixed emotions, one obviously gratitude, but there was also, confusion, amazement, and fear._

"_Are you alright?" the figure asked without turning around._

_The voice rang with a caring tone, laced with worry. _

_Tara was struck down with a feeling of familiarity, now hearing the voice in a more calm state of mind. The figure could only be one person, and this fact is what made her next words come out in a stuttering symphony._

"_You… you, you … can't be … can you?" _

_She was in disbelief. It couldn't be him… could it?_

_The cloaked figure turned around ever so slightly, revealing strands of red poking out from the hood. The gleam from what was no doubt a pair of glasses was visible, but the one thing that struck her to the core was the figures smile. A warm, caring, truthful smile that could send great warmth down any mortals' spine, it was her proof of the cloaked figures identity._

"_Negi…" she voiced softly._

_She walked toward the figure trying to reach out for it, but before she could get close enough a white light flashed between them, and enveloped her._

…

…

…

"_It has begun,"_

N.O.C.E. Chapter 1

Beginning of Mysteries, and meeting of friends.

Part 1

The morning light that shown from outside was not a welcomed thing for the now awakening girl. The dream from which she had, was not as unusual as you'd think, in fact she had often dreamed of being in battle with the Negima characters, fighting monsters, saving Mahora, and even just walking with them. Basically your average fan-girl dreams, but this one was _different_. Never before had a dream felt so real to her, it was as if the person a few meager steps away was actually the real thing.

'I need to stop eating yogurt before I go to bed,'

Tara rose from her mattress and stretched, causing her shirt to rise with her movement, exposing a small amount of her stomach.

The space around her was what could be described as your typical teenage bedroom; cloths on the floor, poster of various bands, like 'Three Days Grace & Jonas Brothers', and anime, such as 'One Piece, Zach Bell, and more numerous Negima!' stuck to the walls, shelves filled with DVDs and manga sorted in an orderly fashion so as to make locating easier, and to top it all off a computer nearly buried in pieces of fabric, some of which will go unnamed.

She made her way to the door and headed down stairs to get fix breakfast. As she closed in on the kitchen door, the sound of what could be perceived as humming could be heard.

"Morning mom," Tara greeted her mother as she opened the door, walking in.

"Morning Kiddo," her mother responded in kind, from her position near the toaster.

"Sleep well?" she added for conversational purposes.

Tara's mom was leaning against the counter with a small saucer next to her. With an obvious click two pieces of toast erupted from the kitchen appliance, only to be yanked from the air and placed on the plate by the older red head. Mary looked at Tara with a smile, but it faded slightly when she saw her daughter's expression.

The young girl had grabbed a box from the cabinet along with a bowl. Sitting down she presided to pour herself a bowl of cereal. The expression she adorned her face with was one would most likely see in a person looking back on an old memory, or maybe someone lost in thought.

"Tara?" Mary asked confused at her daughters look.

Though, it was obvious that she was to far gone at the moment, remembering the dream from the night before. Remembering the danger she was in, the land on which she stood, and more importantly the person who saved her.

'It just felt so real,' she thought as she continued with her reminiscing.

"…ar? …ara? …Tara?" shouted a voice shacking her from her thoughts.

Tara looked up, from her uneaten bowl of cereal, to see her mom looking at her with a worried expression.

"Hey kiddo, you ok?" the older woman asked.

The younger red head looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head, but quickly shook it off and replied with a 'yeah, sure' throwing a smile in for good measure. Mary didn't buy it, but she softened her expression; however, she raised a brow in question.

Tara noticing this sighed and started to explain as best she could, so as to not give her mom something to worry about.

"Seriously, I'm fine." Tara reassured "I just had a strange dream, that's all."

Mary looked at her daughter before bursting out laughing.

"Whoa, is that all. Don't scare me like that, I though you were in trouble or something." The older of the two red heads stated after catching her breath.

After calming down, Mary looked back to her daughter with a smile only a mother could ever conceive.

"But seriously if it's only a dream, maybe I could help? I was part of the fortune telling club, back in high school, you know." Mary said proudly as she took a hand and placed it on her chest, grinning madly.

Tara watched her mother's antics amusingly before saying…

"Yeah, but if I recall correctly, when we went to your reunion, everyone said that out of all the fortunes you told only of them came true. And the reason it did, was because you stalked the guy you told it to, and made sure he got hit by an acorn." She smirked after her explanation.

Her mother fell out of her chair comically, before regaining her composer.

"Hey!" Mary shouted back playfully "It could have been worse. I could have told him he'd be hit by a bus."

At this statement Tara could only blotch.

"You have a real twisted sense of humor." She said with a shocked face and a tone dripping with false fear.

"What's with that look?" Her mother questioned with a goofy smile.

The rest of the breakfast was filled with eating, more playful banter, and a small food fight. Though, all good things must come to an end.

"Hey, you should go and get ready don't you think?" Mary asked looking up at the clock.

Tara followed her eyes, and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so."

The teen got up from her seat, grabbing her now empty bowl of cereal. Though, most of its contents were used as ammunition, rather than a nutritional breakfast food. As she started to wash it out, her mom came up and pulled it from her grasp gently. Tara gazed at her in question.

"Go get ready, I can handle this." Mary assured her daughter "Besides it's quite the walk to the bus stop from here. Better to leave now and not having to run a marathon later." She finished smirking, but replaced it with a smile soon after.

Tara smiled back, running out of the kitchen, and up to her bedroom to get ready. Once in her room, Tara quickly grabbed the school uniform, which consisted of a white button up dress shirt, green skirt with matching ascot, and a pair of black dress shoes, that lay atop a larger mound of clothing, and quickly dressed. Now wearing the appropriate clothing, if a bit wrinkled, she made her way back to the door.

Opening it once more, she presided to leave only to stop and look back at one of her posters. The poster having a picture of Negi dressed in his teacher getup with Asuna, Nodoka, and Setsuna standing behind him, each holding an item. Which if you've ever watched the show, you'd know these are their artifacts?

She stared at the picture of the young boy right in the eyes.

'Could it really?' she though, but shook the idea from her mind.

She needed to get going or she'd be late for the bus. With that she left, with the dream pushed to the back of her mind.

~x~

"This is just bogus!" Tara shouted irritably to no one unparticular.

She was running over the sidewalk, and with each step, she continued her personal argument about how stupid one should be to place a bus stop so far away.

"You'd think that someone would have said something about this already." She commented, no longer shouting.

Meanwhile on a back road not far from her another individual was on their way to the same location. Though they were at a calmer pass, the figure did not seem too worried about the time, or distance. In fact whoever it was seemed to be walking at a slow yet fluid pace, not trying to move more than necessary. Another thing about its movements was that instead of standing up-right this individual was walking like an ape. From a distance it would be pretty easy to mistake the figure for a Gorilla, rather than a human. It kept its pace, slowly yet surly making its way to the sidewalk.

However, at this exact moment coming from the right, Tara was on all cylinders, not really looking or even aware of the person coming from behind the wall in front of her. When the figure came from behind the obstructing pile of concrete, Tara's eyes widened. Instead of trying to stop however, which she knew was impossible at this point being so close and all, she used her momentum to leap straight over the figure.

Unfortunately for her, as is the case with most last second decisions, she didn't really have time to think of her landing. The red head did a move similar to a belly flop onto the pavement, causing her to groan. After the discomfort subsided, she rolled over noticing right away a small scrap on her knee, which was bleeding a bit.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" she said not looking up from her knee.

She was met with silence, which only serviced to agitate her.

"Are you listening? You really need to watch where you're…" She shouted looking from her minor injury to shot them a glare, but trailed off upon seeing who it was.

Standing in front of her was a young man, who appeared to be about her age, if not older. He wore an outfit similar to hers, but instead of a green skirt, he wore a pair of kaki pants and instead of an ascot, he wore a tie. The male teen looked at her with half opened light-brown eyes, and a stoic expression. His brown hair, which darkened to black at the tips, blew in a small morning breeze that just appeared.

"Oh, hey Otumaru," Tara said, her anger seemed to disappear, completely forgotten.

Otumaru kept his stoic expression and remained silent. He stared back at her for what seemed like an eternity, before doing what could be the equivalent of a small bow and resuming his earlier walk.

'As usual, not one for conversation.' She thought sighing.

She turned and noticed despite his seemingly slow pace. Otumaru was already a considerable distance.

'How does he do that?' she question inwardly, before shouting "Hey, big guy! Wait for me?" quickly running to catch up with him.

Otumaru looked back slightly, too where he can see the red head out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing. Finally making it close enough to the ape-walking teen, Tara slows just so she can walk a few feet behind. Otumaru continues to look at her, before turning his gaze back to his front, so as to not run into anything.

Tara watched him with interest. It's not like she liked him or anything. She openly acknowledged to herself, that he was cute, but she'd rather have a guy who'd actually talk back rather than just remain silent like they had no vocal cords.

She just found the guy interesting. He walks like a gorilla, never says a word to anyone, and never shows even the slightest form of emotion, well except when looking at…

"Hey Otumaru where's Kira?" she asked finally noticing the missing presents of the smaller girl "Didn't she come with you today?" she quipped, knowing good and well wherever Otumaru was, Kira was never far behind, literally.

Otumaru looked back again at her for a few moments before stopping. He kept his gaze on hers, she always though he was looking into her soul when this happened. She always told herself that his stare was a real force to be reckoned with. The boy after a few more moments of staring slowly turned his head in her direction, until he was facing her. Though, his gaze remained looking to the side, instead of looking at her.

Tara followed his eyes until her line of sight rested upon his backpack, which was a little bulky, but was still normal. She continued to scan the outside of the bag, in search for any clue to what he was gesturing to. She stopped at the top of the bag, which instead of a zipper, the bag had a flap that flapped over the opening. Tara moved closer to get a better look, and suddenly noticed what look like two hairs protruding from up under the flap.

Out of curiosity, Tara poked the bag to see if anything would happen. She was not disappointed, immediately something in the bag moved. The two hairs wobbled and seemed to move as if feeling their surroundings. A light sound, similar to a small yawn came next, and suddenly the flap has pushed up.

"Otu-chan?" a cute sleepy voice called "Are we at bus stop?"

"Kira?" Tara was struck dumb as she gazed upon the now exposed face of her smaller friend, the rest of her still hidden in the bowels of Otumaru's backpack.

The girl in question looked in the direction from which her name was called.

"Oh Tara-san, Ohayou Gozaimasu~" the petite brunette said sleepily with a smile.

The small girl yawned cutely, and began to snuggle back into her cozy makeshift bed. Tara watched her, not being able to stop the thought of Kira looking like a bunny snuggling up for a nap.

"Kira, what are you doing in Otumaru's backpack?" though it was made plain as day, by the smaller girls sleepy expression, as well as her antics to get more comfortable, but it doesn't hurt to ask.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Kira explained looking up at the much taller girl.

The brunette again yawned cutely, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before continuing.

"So, Otu-chan said I should rest until we got the bus stop."

Tara looked back at the smaller girl and nodded in understanding. To be perfectly honest with you, this isn't that much of surprise. Otumaru had always treated Kira like a princess; sort of speak, actually if you wanted to compare it.

I'd have to say that they're like Setsuna and Konoka. One is silent, the other chatty. One is stoic, the other always smiling. One is a half demon, who was raised to protect the next princess of the magical world, and the other, a great healer that can cure any disease or injury just by swinging around two Japanese fans.

Okay, the last one is completely untrue, but hey, one can always dream. Which brings up another observation, if these two act like the hinted lovers from the anime, who's to say that their might be other similarities. Like say for example…

"Oi Kira, are you and Otumaru a-"

"Tara-san you're bleeding!" Kira exclaimed, pointing a small finger to Tara's scuffed knee.

The older girl looked down, and saw that her knee was still bleeding, if only a little.

"Oh, yeah… forgot about that." Tara said

"Hold, on I'll get you a bandage."

"No, it's ok. It's only a sra-," Tar said looking up, but noticed that Kira was gone.

The smaller girl had ducked into the backpack, scrounging around for what she needed. A few seconds later she resurfaced with three little boxes, each with a different label.

"Would you like anointed, clear, or gel?" Kira asked cheerily

Tara looked at the girl before sighing in defeat.

"Gel please…"

~x~

After tending to here "injury", the three teens were now walking along the sidewalk bound for the bus station. Since Kira woke up, Otumaru started walking in a quicker pace, no longer having to worry about waking his passenger. Kira herself now sat atop the ape-walking males shoulders, swaying from side to side with a content smile on her face. She wore the same uniform as Tara. The only difference was that a blue bow was tied at the skirts hem.

They had been walking in silence for a while now. The only noise being the sound of the mild breezes blowing passed. It was very peaceful, but after awhile, Tara was feeling a little antsy. Quiet is all well and good, but even the most silent of people have the urge to talk now and again… Otumaru doesn't count.

"Ugh, Kira didn't you say you had trouble sleeping last night?" the red began "So, what was the problem, did you have a stomachache or something?" Tara asked curiously, but was more interested in pushing back the silence.

The brunette gazed at her friend, and then brought a finger to her chin, looking thoughtful.

"No, nothing like that," she said dismissing any worries on her health, before continuing "I was just really excited about the new Negima episode."

"Oh, so you watched it?" she asked her face exposed nothing, but her voice was lace with what was obviously disappointment.

She hadn't been able to watch it last night. So, she recorded it, so she could watch it after school. However, it seemed her friend might just spoil it for her now that she's brought it up.

'_I need to change the subject.'_ She though in panic, but as she opened her mouth, Kira answered.

"Oh no, I didn't get to see it." She said with a bit of sadness.

Tara, at first inwardly sighed in relief, glad that she could watch the episode without knowing what would happen.

'_But wait…'_

"But I thought you said you stayed up to watch it." Tara stated confused "So, if you didn't watch it what happened?"

"Well…" Kira began, but trailed off, suddenly becoming interested in the ground.

Tara waited for her to go on, but she stayed silent, fidgeting with her skirt.

"Well…" Tara repeated.

"Well I had a test today," the girl started with a hint of nervousness "And Otu-chan says it's always good night sleep, the night before a test."

Tara nodded, both as a sign of understanding, and as a cue for the brunette to continue.

"But I was so excited about the new episode that I stayed up." Kira explained "But every time I made it down stairs, Otu-chan would drag me back to bed." Kira's face now adorned a small blush, adding to her cuteness.

Tara nodded again, not picked up on the smaller girl's actions.

"So, finally Otu-chan decided to keep me in bed." The brunette finished, now fully crimson.

'He hug was so soft that I was just too nervous to fall asleep.' Kira thought fidgeting 'Oh, this is so embarrassing.'

Tara however, was having a much more, censored thought. She wasn't totally sure, but it sounded like Kira just said that her and Otumaru just…

"Oh, look. There it is!" the small girl exclaimed, stirring Tara from her… thoughts.

Looking ahead, sure enough, Tara could see the familiar white pole, and beaten metal bench of the bus stop. Making their way over, Tara sat on the bench while Otumaru crotched beside it with Kira seating atop his shoulders still. They'd made it in pretty good time. It was around 7:05. So, all they had to do now was wait.

The next twenty minuets were spent chatting about nonsense things, such as cloths, movie stars, music and the like. All the while the small bus stop was filling up with people, some heading to work, others going to school, while others just going into town.

"So, since you didn't watch it last night, Negima I mean. Do you guys want to come over?" Tara asked her companions.

Kira eyes shown with excitement, and Otumaru, well he just sat their.

"Would it really be okay?" Kira asked inquisitively, not wanting to burden her friend.

Tara just shrugged it off and smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, sure, my mom wouldn't mind if I brought a few people over."

Tara watched as Kira looked down at her bodyguard. At least in the red head's mind.

"Oh Otu-chan, can we?" the brunette asked cutely as she gazed at the boy she was sitting on.

Otumaru look out the corner of his eye. The boy's stoic expression, not budging in the least; as he looked into smaller girls eyes. After a bit he nodded, this sent a wave of joy through the girl atop his shoulders, and in a feat of pure joy, Kira hugged him around his neck. Tara wasn't positive, but she could have sworn that Otumaru… blushed.

'Nah,' she waved off the thought.

If there was one thing she was sure of, that would be that the ape-walking male couldn't blush. It seemed like one of those things that just was made out be impossible. Like Atlantic, reasonable prices for cable and fat free hotdogs.

"Oh, here comes the bus." Kira stated from her living perch, pointing at the oncoming transportation vehicle.

As they boarded, Tara took one last look to the sky. The day had only started, and it felt like the rest of the day was just going to get even more interesting.

'Great now I sound like one of those overly hopeful anime characters' she sighed, before making her way to the bus.

~X~

**Alright, so what did you think? Was it good, bad, horrible? Please tell me! Don't for get to review to.**

**Oh, and another thing. Otumaru & Kira are the proud creations of AstroPants. Though, I was recently contacted by him, saying he finally set up an account under the name FanFicAA. Also, turns out it was my cousin who made the characters. I plan on killing him later, but either way thanks for the awesome characters.**

**One more thing before I go. Many who read the original version, most likely noticed a great difference in the way the story is told. One I hope was Tara's new personality change. Originally she was more of an air-head, but I decided to make her more tomboyish with a bit of an innocent side. I really hope I accomplished that. **

**Well later dudes, and remember. Live AWESOME!**


End file.
